Lemon Clan
by warriorcats223
Summary: When lemonpelt and his followers take over shadowclan, it becomes lemonclan, a clan where sex is Required. Enjoy these hot and lustful lemons
1. Chapter 1

A yellowish colored Tom was padding through the forest, one grey Tom, a black Tom, and a beatiful grey tabby apprentice, walked with him. "Lemonpelt, where are we going? " the tabby she-cat mewed to the lemon colored Tom. "You said you wanted to be one of us, well you need a ceromony, Lilypaw." She kept quiet the rest of the way. They entered a clearing at the border of riverclan. Two she-cats and one Tom were sitting there. "Lilypaw, meet dawnflower, rosenose, and hawkclaw." Lemonpelt mewed. "Ah. A new member? Hmph we'll be taking over soon." The brown tabby known as dawnflower said. "What? " lilypaw was not sure what exactly this group was for, but she was told she would get great power. "Lilypaw, will you promise to stay in this group no matter what, and never breathe a word to anyone? " Lemonpelt asked. "Yes." Lilypaw said confidentaly. "Good. Now, for your ceromony, you must mate with three toms in this group. " "mate?" She asked. "yes. ..it bonds us. .. and prepares us for when we take over. " lemonpelt explained. "What's going to happen when-" "we will explain after your ceromony. " lilypaw nodded. "Now, get into a hunting crouch and move your tail to the side." The black Tom known as darkpelt insructed. Leafsong, the medicine cat, had already taught her what to do. Apparently the medicine cat joined the group to, she wanted mating rights. She held her jaw tight, waiting for the pain. Suddenly something slid into her hole. She hissed. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw it was lemonpelt. He had always liked her, she knew. He was trying to be gentle and slow, but man did he want to fuck her brains out! She hissed again, but it started feeling good and lilypaw moaned, "Oooooooh harder" lemonpelt didn't need to be told twice. He pumped harder, his cock hardening as her walls closed around him. Her moans turned him on, and he kept pumping hard and fast. Lilypaw found it hard to breathe, lemonpelt didn't pause at all. He was in the zone, making lilypaw shriek his name. "OH MY GOD YOUR COCK IS SOOOOO AMAZING DON'T STOP FUCKING ME I LOVE YOU INSIDE ME! GIVE ME YOUR BABBIES!" she shrieked as lemonpelt hit the spot. He pulled out fully, then slammed in again, hitting the spot again and again. Finally, they both yowled in a fantastic orgasm, lemonpelt pumped his hot jizz into his apprentice, and she thrust back just in time, her juices coming out to. Then she fell onto the cum-covered ground. They were both panting hard, and lemonpelt flipped her onto her back. He flicked her folds and she moaned slightly. Then he plunged his tongue in, licking her walls roughly, eating the left-overs. She cummmed again, moaning loudly. Lemonpelt licked it up happily "mmm, your delicious! " he finished up then shoved his dick in her mouth. As she gave him an amazing blowjob, the others were enjoying themselves to. Dawnflower was being tongue-fucked by rosenose, who was being fucked by darkpelt. The grey Tom, smokefur, was being ass fucked by hawkclaw. Hawkclaw pounded at smokefur, before they both climaxed. Darkpelt had finished up, but the she-cats weren't done fucking each other. Lilypaw paded to them And smirked. "I'm ready for more. "

**you can give your own characters to join the group, just be in the clan, or..well you can say**


	2. Caught

**if you haven't noticed II'm new to lemons but I'll try to make this chapter SUPER hot, tell me if you like! (and I'm still accepting cats btw)**

Lilpaw sat in a clearing, gher legs splayed out to show her pussy. She was waiting for lemonpelt, who she had been fucking almost every night since her ceromony. As the sun disapeared, lemonpelt came into sight. She purred and walked foward, brushing his already erect cock with her tail. Lemonpelt grunted, throwing her against a tree. She was facing him, and he wanted to suck her pussy, but he loved scraping her up when she was tight. He licked her neck, then traveled down her chest, drawing soft moans from her. Licking down, he moved his mouth onto a nipple which he sucked hard. She moaned louder as he nibbled her big tits before traveling down her belly. He got close to her folds and flicked them. "Oooooooh eat me out! " she yowled. "Not yet my toy" he flicked it again then massaged her pussy, getting his paws wet. Smirking, he licked his paws off. He suddenly jumped onto the tree, circling his hard cock on her pussy. "Ooh ooooooh oh oh! Get in my tight pussy! It's waiting for your cum! " she yowled, thrusting forward. He moved his cock away before circling her pussy again. Without warning, he slammed into her tight pussy, making her screech. He clawed the tree, keeping him up as he ground his cock into her. Lilypaws yowls of pain quickly turned into, "HARDER! FASTER! OOOOH YOUR COCK IS SO HUGE! IMPREGNATE ME! " Lemonpelt pumped harder, feeling cum build up in his cock. Lilypaw thrust foward at the right times, grinding them close together and making them both have the ultimate sex, yowling to starclan. Pumping harder, lemonpelt hit her sweet spot. She yowled crazily, loud enough for the clan to hear. "One. Two. Three!" Lemonpelt growled, and they both thrust forward, slamming into eachother their hardest. Yowling harder then before, they both cummed, his white thick semen mixed with her clear juice, as they rode out their amazing orgasm. They both produced so much cum that some spilled, but he pushed most in, and lapped up whatever fell out. He pounded her a couple more times before sliding out slowly, his barbs causing her pleasurable pain. He stood on all fours, but made LilyPaw stay up against the tree. Sliding his tongue down her belly, he reached her steamy core. He rubbed his tongue around the whole outside of her beaitiful core that gave him pleasure, licking up some left over juices. He let his tongue plunge in, slirping her tight walls that seemed to be pulling his tongue in. LilyPaw moaned and groaned, thrusting her hips foward to make his tongue go deeper. She suddenly grabbed his head, thrusting his muzzle deep into her steamy core. His nose and chin were inside his apprentice, lapping roughly at her sweet spot, before being dosed with her sweey juice. He lapped it up greedily, making LilyPaw scream his name. He came out and pulled LilyPaw down, making her swallow his cock. He pounded inside her mouth, as she swirled, licked, and deep-throated him. He yowled as his seed was released into her mouth and she swallowed it greedily, not pausing."sooo, this is where you two have been disapearing to, huh?"


	3. new members

**Sooooo right now I'll be including some of the characters you all mentioned and I'll hopefully be updating a lot. And now, the myserious cat is revealed. **

lLilypaw kept working hungrily at lemonpelts cock as he turned to look at the cat. "PinePaw." He said to the young brown tabby tom. "wouldn't it be a shame if FlameStar found out?" He mewed, but his cock was peeking out. Lilypaw saw and polished off lemonpelts dick before walking towards PinePaw. Her tail stuck straight up in the air, exposing her slightly stretched pussy. "Oh, you don't want to do that. " "and why not? " PinePaw growled, but he couldn't hide his hard cock. "Because. .. youd miss out on this. " she said sexily, waving her pussy in his face. PinePaw was full of lust, and he grabbed her hips hard, shoving himself in deep. She hissed in pain, it wasn't to big, but it still hurt a bit. He pumped crazily, tearing up her walls. It hurt so bad, but in a good way. She began moaning, thrusting her hips back in time to push his cock deep into her. Meanwhile, lemonpelt climbed onto PinePaws back and thrust into his ass, making him yowl as he ground his dick into Lilypaw. "PinePaw what's-" a pale tabby she-cat stopped as she saw the three. "Wait a second hun" lilypaw panted. She ground her hips back and Applebloom (the pale cat) could hear a popping noise as PinePaw and lilypaw yowled, orgasming. Then lilypaw slipped away, letting the toms fuck. Applebloom couldn't help but get wet. "Roll over Applebloom" lilypaw insructed. She knew what was coming, but she had never done it with a female. She obeyed, spreading her legs wide. She felt something touch her folds, and gasped. Immediately she cummed, her clear juices pouring out. "Oh you like that huh?" "Eat me out lilypaw! " she moaned, bucking her hips. Lilypaw instead pulled her ass up. She mounted her, slamming their pussys together. They both got wet, making squelching noises as they colided. Lilypaw thrust foward as Applebloom thrust back, and they both yowled their heads off. Suddenly lilypaw cummed inside Applebloom, making her moan and cum into lilypaw. Lilypaw got off, pushing Applebloom onto her back again. Plunging her tongue in her pussy, she scraped at her walls with her rough tongue, making it feel like a cock. Applebloom cummed and she gladly licked it up, before laying on her back. Applebloom did the same before lemonpelt got up. "Welcome to the group."

**Okay so I'm starting to bring up cats you guys suggested! **


	4. plans

**okay so I'm not accepting sany more cats for the group but I do need normal clan cats. And in this chapter the plan is officially revealed even though you probably know. And I've decided to continue in paragraphs.**

lemonpelt sat on a rock in a clearing near the twoleg nests. DarkPelt and smokefur stood guard so no clan cats would find out. Rosenose, dawnflower, hawkclaw, leafsong, pinepaw, sunclaw, a ginger Tom with the biggest cock in the group, lilypaw, and Applebloom all sat beneath him, waiting for the plan.

"We are going to take over ShadowClan, and turn it into a sex clan, LemonClan. And no, it's not for me, according to some kitty-pets, lemons are intense mating, and that's what we are. Our religion, sex. The gods, this group. We fuck whoever we want, we rule. Before an apprentice is made a warrior, it must fuck another cat. For the ceromony they must be fucked by at least one of us gods in front of every cat. Tomorrow we will kill FlameStar and take over. Rosenose, dawnflower, hawkclaw, you three must hang behind until we take over. If they see riverclan with us, they would be suspicious and deny our rule. Any questions? "

no one answered. "Okay good. Now we must get pepped up. Fuck! " he instantly leapt at lilypaw, knocking her over. He didn't waste any time. She was laying on her back and he instantly shoved his cock in, human style. He pumper crazily, tearing up her insides. She yowled in pleasure, loving him tear her up.

Meanwhile pinepaw was fucking his older sister, Applebloom, making her scream his name. Darkpelt was pounding into smokefur, making him bleed but cum. Hawkclaw was fucking rosenose, sunclaw was fucking Leafsong, his huge cock making her scream louder then them all. Dawnflower was getting eaten out by smokefur.

After a few hours, most of them were done, and most were switching. Sunclaw lay on his back, cock erect as Leafsong slipped away. She instantly raced foward, standing over him. Mm mm mm. They weren't lying. It was HUGE. she made his cock tease her pussy, pleasuring herself. Then she made him plunge into her. "OH GOD IT'S HUGE! "

she yowled, bouncing up and down on his stick. It was hard to move his huge dick in her tight pussy, but he started thrusting foward, making her yowl as his huge cock widened her vagina. Boy was this great! Suddenly he rolled so he was on top and began slamming hard into her, making her yowl and cause her juices to flood out. "Talk dirty you little whore! " he growled, slamming into her sweet spot. "OH SUNCLAW! WHY DID I NEVER FUCK YOU BEFORE? YOUR COCK IS THE BIGGEST IVE EVER FELT! FUCK ME HARD, ALL NIGHT LONG! SUNCLAW! _YES! SUNCLAW!" _she shrieked his name, getting the best fucking ever.

Sunclaw threw his head back, yowling as he released his seed. Lilypaw moaned over the others, cumming herself. He slowly slid out of her, letting his barbs scrape her one last time. He then shoved his cock into her mouth. She swirled it, letting sunclaw moan. Then she deep-throated it, making him blow a load in her mouth. She paused for a second to swallow, and he shoved his cock in deeper, almost laying on her face. His balls slapped her face, and she began nibbling those. "Oh! You little bitch eat my cum! " he moaned, cumming a small load. She swallow it and polished his penis before he ripped it out and began licking her neck. He traveled down her body, until he got to a tit. He sucked so hard, milk would be pouring if she had any, and she moaned. He let go, licking her belly down to her pussy. He instantly shoved his tongue in, swirling and slurping her soaked pussy.

She moaned, but sighed as he disapeared. She got up, done. _just one more. ..._ dshe slid her tail into her ppussy, making herself moan. In, out, in, out... she then licked her tail, loving her own taste. She lowered her head, fucking herself with her tongue. "Now rest, we have a big day tomorrow. " lemonpelt mewed. _  
_


	5. taking over

**Now! Big chapter! Lol I just realized not one chapter is mising a lemon, and I ain't stopping! Muahaha-hehe my lizards tickling me. ANYWAY, here ya go! (Oh and lots of cats you guys mentioned are gonna pop up, so tell me if I use them in a way you don't like)**

Lemonpelt padded through the forest, FlameStar, their leader, was walking beside him. She was actually quite pretty, a dark ginger pelt with deep forest green eyes, and quite a tight looking pussy. But he got all the pussy he needed, and ignored her looks. Lemonpelt stopped as they reached the same clearing where pinepaw and Applebloom had joined their group.

FlameStar stopped as she smelled the cum and lemonpelt smirked. "Lemonpelt I..." "relax, your not even in heat. And I can tell your a virgin" he grinned. "Fine. But let's do it fast." She said after a pause

. He gently rolled her over, ugh. She had old shriveled tits, but he bent down and began sucking on them. She instantly moaned, and he saw her juices come out. Hoping that her pussy tasted better than her tits, he went down and lapped around her steamy core, eating her cum. Wasn't as good as Lilpaws, but still good. Her moans got louder, and he plunged his tongue in, making her shriek to starclan. "OH! EAT ME OUT YOUR TONGUE IS SO AMAZING! NO, SHOVE YOUR DICK IN ME! "

he obeyed, teasing her pussy, rubbing his hard cock around her pussy. Then he plunged in, making her yowl in pain. Thrusting quickly, she started moaning in pleasure. Suddenly lilypaw, smokefur, and DarkPelt walked out from their hiding place behind the trees. FlameStar didn't see them, to busy yowling to starclan, but lemonpelt signaled them foward.

Before she knew what was happening, the three started tearing into the leader, spilling her entrails everywhere. Lemonpelt pounded into her, not allowing her to fight back fully. Dustpelt suddenly leapt foward, ripping her throat open. She made gurgling sounds as she fought to breathe before she died. They all tore her up a bit more so she couldn't come back. "Okay, now to take over." Lemonpelt mewed. "I'll catch up." Darkpelt said, looking at their dead leaders exposed pussy. The smirked, but left him.

Darkpelt slipped in, moaning as he pushed himself into her virgin vagina. He thrust hard, pleasuring himself.

The other three were tongue fucking eachother, lilypaw sucking smokefurs cock, smokefur sucking lemonpelts cock as he scraped his apprentices pussys walls. "I bet that bitch gained a couple pounds from all that cum I shot in her. " Darkpelt walked into the scene, his cock erect and dripping cum. Lilypaw was laying on the floor with her pussy up. She wraped her hind legs around lemonpelts head, pulling his muzzle inside her. After she was done yowling and let him breathe, she got up and padded over to darkpelt. As he stood, she crawled under his belly and cleaned his cock while he scraped her pussy. He got deeper, and she began sucking more passionatly, making him moan loud and release sticky cum in her mouth. She swallowed it before cleaning off the cum on his dick and got up. "Okay, let's go take over"

Lemonpelt and the three burst into camp, panting and putting on scared faces. "Attention, shadowclan! " all the cats quickly gathered, interest sparking in them. "something terrible has happened!" Lemonpelt said in a scared voice. "W-we were on...patrol and we..found... FlameStar. S-she was attacked. B-before she died. .. she told me to take over.." lemonpelt explained, making the whole clan gasp. "WHAT!?" A black and white Tom yowled in anger. it was SwiftBlaze, the deputy. "No, it's true!" The three yowled.

"I-I guess it's true then..." Littlepaw, a black and white she cat mewed quietly. "I GOT A SIGN!" Leafsong suddenly yowled. "Starclan want lemonpelt to become leader." She said. Of course the three knew the truth, but the clan bowed. "well, you better get your lives then. ." willowcherry, a white she cat with silver stripes mewed.

For some reason, he had actually got his lives, and now lemonpelt lay in the leader den with lilypaw. "Tomorrow, this clan changes."


	6. Authors Note

**I got a comment on here, and I guess I should explain why I do it like this. I don't get why people say things like these are unrealistic, since when did cats live in clans, talking to eachother and given 9 lives? Most of warrior cats is unrealistic. And they also said something about terms, I don't think anyone speaks cat, so how should we know their terms? Therefor I go off the words I know. And yes sometimes I make the cats do human-like things, but so does Erin Hunter ( doubt they would approve of lemons though. .). People have their own opinion and I respect that, but I do things as I do and please respect that. (-.- and yea I'm very fucking aware cats have 6 teats. And I don't study cats mating habits, so I may get it wrong sometimes). And what's up with those people commenting and saying lemons are wrong. Don't like don't read, so i really hope i wont get those. Anyway boring authors note, but I'll try updating a real chapter soon to make up for it. **

**Love to my fans and kiss my ass to haters! Nah love to mia haters to ^.^ **


	7. changes

**Now for another one I promised. I'll try putting in your characters, but not all so quickly. And most of this will be just lemons, until maybe later, hehe..**

lemonpelt-LemonStar felt something touch his cock, and woke to lilypaw sucking on his dick. He moaned, lletting her continue. She smirked, sucking on his dick a bit longer, swirling her tongue on the stick. Lemonstars cock seemed a bit small ever since sunclaw had fucked her, but it was still pretty big and he turned her on sooooo much! Her mate moaned and her pussy got wet. She wanted to be fucked, but they had other matters. She felt his cock build up with cum, then let go. He growled, wanting her to suck his cum out hard. "Don't we have a clan to attend to?" Lemonstar growled, "I suppose so... but your finishing up later. " they paded out and looked over the clan "Attention ShadowClan, gather beneath high branch." The hunting patrol was about to leave but stopped and sat down beneath them. The rest of the clan gathered soon after. "Starclan let me take over because I spoke to them about my new plans," he lied. "From now on, ShadowClan is no more. We shall now be LemonClan. We focus on sex, and our aim is to train new generations mating. Me and Lilypaw are the leaders, smokefur and darkpelt are the deputies. Also, the medicine cat is allowed to mate. " their were many gasps, but Leafsong stood up. "Starclan have told me, it is the new way. " everyone was silent. "And now we have a warrior ceromony." Lemonstar said after a bit. "Lilypaw, you have fucked at least one cat right? " "yes." She mewed, spreading her legs. "Then by the power of sex, I give you your warrior name. From now on, you will be known as tightpussy. And I am changing my name to LemonCock." Many cats looked mad, how could this happen?" But some cats were already playing with themselves. "For your warrior ceromony, you must have a cock in each hole." He walked behind her and she gladly put her ass in the air. He climbed onto jher back but then slipped off. "Let's show them real sex" he rolled her over, letting her glistening core show. He didn't want to take forever, some where already jacking off. He rolled his tongue around her pussy, but didn't touch it. Lilypaw moaned and bucked, not caring about the looks of disgust that were given by her friends and family. Lemonstars tongue started lapping in circles, getting closer each time. "Ooooooooh eat me out!" His tongue slithered forward, reaching the outside. She moaned louder as he livked off her clear juices and just produced more. He couldn't take it, plunging his tongue in he sucked and lapped every centimeter of her famaliar walls, scraping up and down with his sandpaper tongue. More cum came, but he wasn't satisfied. He plunged his muzzle in, going in and out like a thick cock. She shrieked loudly in as he hit her pleasure spot with his rough tongue, making most of the toms hard. He came out, licking the wetness off his muzzle. Lilypaw instantly got to her paws, shaking her wet and ready pussy in Lemonstars face. "Fuck me HARD" he jumped on, rubbing his erect cock on her pussys entrance. He then slammed in with all his might, hard cock tearing through her walls. As he pumped mercilesly at her, the clan was catching on. MistyFur and SilverStripe were already pounding at eachother, but they were mates. SwiftBlaze padded to tightpussy and LemonCock, and began fucking tigtpussy right in the ass. Mmmm nice and tight. pricklefur, spunky she-cat was pinned down by smokefur and darkpelt. They pounded into the tight virgin at different times, widening her pussy and making her screetch in pain. Like everyone else though, she got into it and yowled with the rest of the clan, thrusting up andO cumming. DewPaw was stroking a black toms cock, nightfur. His manhood started sliding out, and she leaned foward to grab it. It was huge, and she had seen many. She slid her tongue across the tip, making him gasp. Then she took a small peice, sucking on it hard and sliding her tongue in the slit. He moaned louder, thrusting his cock down her throat. She deep-throated, making him throw his head back and climax down her throat. He suddenly ripped it out and slammed her down. Shoving his muzzle inside her, he got her to yowl and let out her juices right away. As she lay on the ground, he slid his cock in and slid slowly, letting his barbs scrape her up. Suddenly he pounded her pussy, making his breathe short and quick as he went the ultimate speed. She yowled louder than the rest and before long they both cummed long and hard. Oceanpaw, nightpaw, and littlepaw were all hiding. They didn't like the changes. Even Leafsong was fucking SwiftBlaze after he finished up with Lilypaw.

Lol power of sex I don't even know. This chapters kinda crappy and all over the place, but I got it out!


	8. punishment

**sorry it took a while, anyway it's just probably gonna be lemons and other clans P.O.V I dunno yet. I might start another start story soon so yea. oh and I understand their was some dislikes bout their new names (lemoncock and tightpussy) it will only be for those two not any others but if you guys really don't like it I'll change it.**

Tightpussy lay in the leaders den with LemonCock, tired but pleased from last night. Almost every Tom had fucked her and she even had a 'play date' with her sister fluffypaw when everyone crawled to bed. She wished sunclaw was here, she loved the way his dick widened her, to bad he was stuck in Windclan, trying to get joiners. he blinked her eyes open and saw LemonCocks dick slightly out. She tickled the tip with her claw and giggled as he moaned in his sleep. She sighed as she left the den. Patrols had to be taken care of. To bad they couldn't just fuck all the time.

She looked over the camp and noticed TigerPaw. The little bitch had hid during her ceromony. If she wouldn't be useful then she would have to be punished. Tigtpussy called to her, "TigerPaw" the grey and back tabby looked unsure but came. "Yes? " "Go get Littlepaw, you two are going patrol with Smokefur. Tell him I want to talk to him first. " MoonPaw paded away to get them. Smokefur came and tigtpussy flicked her tail. "Those two cowards were hiding while everyone was fucking, I think you know what to do." He smirked before padding away to lead the two out. Smokefur was gay, but he would fuck anyone. She smiled, daydreaming of what he would do as she slid her tail into her pussy, moaning softly.

Smokefurs P.O.V

Smokefur got to the clearing where they killed FlameStar and stopped. He needed to teach these two a lesson, but the clan needed food first. "Hunt." He growled.

They both took off and he hunted himself. After a bit he Cought two voles and a bird. They had enough time. He follwed MoonPaws scent and saw her creeping toward a mouse. He crept toward her like she was his prey but a bit faster. Her tail was up, showing her core. His eyes filled with lust and he leaped on top of her, making her squeak in surprise. He instantly slammed his pulsing penis into her tight virgin core. This was punishment so hedidn't care how hard he swent. She yowled in pain, tears trickling from her beatiful crystal eyes. He gripped her hips tightly, his claws drawing blood from her.

He slammed his cock in hard, grinding his hips into her. He went deep as he could then pulled out fully, letting his barbs rip her. As he thrust, he grabbed her hips and pulled her back in time to please himself. He quickly cummed inside her and she involuntarily cummed back. He ripped himself out hard and got off. MoonPaw colapsed, crying as blood trickled down her legs. He crouched over and licked the blood off then began lapping at her slightly stretches pussy. She didn't want to, but she moaned. He plunged his tongue in and lapped at her hard. She yowled, enjoying it. He pulled out then shoved his cock into her mouth "suck it." She obeyed, but found it gross.

Suddenly littlepaw came bouncing in with prey. She stopped as she saw the two.

Smokefur smirked and paded towards the small feline. MoonPaw started crying. How could I have done that! ? And poor littlepaw. ..."hunting crouch, NOW" he growled. Littlepaw did as insructed but llooked scared. Smokefur mounted her immediately and began pounding into her. MoonPaw watched as littlepaw cried, even when he licked her pussy.

"Now get your prey and go to camp." Smokefur got his prey to and they headed back. Smokefur looked quite satisfied but the apprentices had their tails and heads down, crying silently. Tigtpussy saw them and smiled.


	9. some fun

**this chapter is gonna be pretty long and Iill finally be including silverpaw in the next chapter. Sorry it took so long considering you were the first to post. oh and some people don't like rape, I don't like it to much but i feel it's requires for this type of book. Anyway, let the story begin! (Oh and you'll noticw tightpussy loves getting pleasure from the weak ones**

MoonPaw and littlepaw were huddled together when tigtpussy peeked her head in the apprentice den. "Hey you two, go hunt." They both looked up but didn't move. "Your not going to get fucked again, though I don't see why you hate it. Now go!" They got up and left. as they walked past her, tigtpussy rubbed her tail in littlepaws pussy, making the young apprentice squeal and jump. She smirked. "hey tightpussy, wanna go on patrol with me?" She turned to see SpiderJump, an attractive Tom who loved sex. She rolled her eyes, pretending to not be interested. Rumour had it his cock was almost as big as sunclaws, and she wanted him to think she wasn't interested so he would work harder. He led the way out and she followed. He stopped a bit from camp and smiled. "I bet you already know this isn't about hunting" he purred. She let her tail go in the air and looked at him suductively, "oh really? " she mewed sexily.

He rolled her over and stared down at her body, "that's a mighty fine looking pussy. " she wiggled it, "yep. .. just an emty pussy. .. waiting to be filled. .." her sexy tone made his cock peek out. It was huge! "Get up and pound my dick, bite my balls, do whatever to earn being filled up with this huge stick. " he growled.

She happily got up and looked at his huge stick. Oh what could she do to him. She unsheathed her claws and traces one claw gently down his dick, making it come out more. After repeating a couple times she moved her paws up and down his dick, squeezing every so often. The Tom wiggled and moaned, expeiriencing bliss. She then began kneading his cock hard, making him yowl. She lowered her head and began nibbling his testicles, then sucked them. She moved her mouth to his stick and nibbled it while moving her paws up and down on it. He couldn't take it, she hadn't even got to deep-throating but he yowled loudly, thrusting his cock into her mouth before cumming widly.

She eagerly licked it up then grabbed a long stick. Grabbing it in her paws, she shoved the stick up SpiderJumps ass. He growled at first but she thrust it in fast and he began yowling his head off as she shoved almost the whole stick up his ass. Tigtpussy could wait no longer. She crouched over his face and rubbed her dripping pussy on his face while still shoving the stick up his ass. He greedily shoved his tongue in and used his paws to massage her folds. She let out her clear juices and he lapped them up quick.

He pushed her off him and leaped onto her before she could get into a proper hunting crouch, lust filling his eyes. He immediately slammed his erect and huge cock into her, not wasting any time. she hissed loudly but he wouldn't slow down. He thrust hard, digging his claws into her hips to keep her ass up. It made smacking noises as he came fully out just to slam back into her wet pussy. Despite his huge cock tearing her up roughly, she began moaning in pleasure. "Your cock! It's so-OH RIGHT THERE! Tear me up, give me your kits! Your cock fills me up-OOOOOOH YES! HARDER! FASTER! " she yowled her loudest as his stick was slammed into her sweet spot repeatedly. He would rip his cock out hard fully then not even pause before slamming back in. Tigtpussy rocked her hips back, making his whole dick go inside her. She cummed and drenched both their undersides, yowling harder then ever before she stopped rocking, exhausted. SpiderJump wasn't done though, he didn't need her help. He held her up and pounded into her a couple more times as hard as he could before he threw his head back, a popping noise heard as he released a huge load into her. She cummed to and the ground was soon sticky with cum as they both yowled loudly all the way back to camp as they rode out their orgasm. Then they both colapsed. SpiderJump began licking her wet pussy but they both soon fell aasleep in their pol of cum.


	10. kitnapping

**okay sorry my updates have been slow but thanks for all the reviews...on cat. ..porn... LOL jk but thanks and now for another chapter of horniness XD**

Sunclaw stared around the Windclan camp, laying down to cover his erect cock as she ccats flicked their tail, exposing their pussys. He hissed inwardly. His job was to gain the trust of his clanmates before taking them to lemonclan, meaning no pussy. Just a couple days ago he got a new apprentice, silverpaw. Her pussy looked so tight! He needed her in lemonclan though, so he fought his urges, but sometimes got flirty. She came padding up to him, smiling, "can we go hunting? " he nodded and got up. Silverpaw saw his erect cock and padded beside him akwardly out of made no move to hide it, and she glanced at it once or twice.

They had also brought along seedpaw, which sunclaw guessed was not a virgin. They got to the border, which smelled funny to silverpaw (cum! ). "Where are we?" she mewed. "We have business to take care of.." seedpaw just smiled.

Lemoncock stepped over the border to the three followed by tightpussy and toughclaw, a grey tabby Tom. "Oh sunclaw, I've missed your cock! " tightpussy mewed sexily, brushing it with her tail. The fur on his back rose and his cock slid out. He leapt foward, knocking her off her paws and onto her back, belly to belly as his cock teased her entrance. "I've been so sex deprived, be my medicine" "oh you know my pussys ready. .." she slid her tail into her core and slid it in deep, slowly. Then she slammed it in, moaning as her juices came then slid her tail out. She licked her own cum off her tail and sunclaw didn't wait any longer. He pounced on her and rammed his pulsing dick in her waiting pussy. He tore through her as fast as he could, making her yowl in pain. She got into it quickly, and started thrusting her hips back to meet his powerful pumps. He went in deep...deeper.."Oh my god! Cum in me hard! Never let your cock leave me! Ooooooh YEA! " she yowled, turning them all on as they was scared, but that didn't stop her juices from coming out.

Toughclaw knocked her over and cleaned her pussy. She moaned despite herself as his tongue scraped around her walls. But she quickly got up and tryed running. Toughclaw gave her a blow and loomed over her. She couldnt escape.

Meanwhile sunclaw was banging into tightpussys tigt pussy harder then he had ever fucked a cat. His huge cock tore up and widened her walls. He got close to climaxing as he hit her spot and she yowled her loudest. He suddenly threw back his head and yowled as he emptied his thick semen into her.

They both yowled together their loudest as they cummed. Sunclaw kept going though, thrusting harder then before as smacking sounds were heard, him slamming into her wet pussy. It wasn't until the second time he climaxes did he pull out fully.

He started licking her wet pussy, drawing moans from her. Toughclaw, LemonCock, and seedpaw started eating her out. She moaned loudly, three toungues lapping at her. Silverpaw tried sneaking away, but LemonCock grabbed her and shoved her into a hunting crouch. She squeaked weakly. Then he slammed into bher hard. He didn't hold anything back, thrusting through her virgin walls as hard as he could. His barbs scraped her up and she cried as blood trickled down her leg. "Damn...girl..y-your so. .. tight!" He gasped, pumping hard. She was yowling in pain but it was reduced to a wimper when he climaxed in her. She couldnt help but cum to before she blacked out.

Meanwhile seedpaw was on top of toughclaw, fucking him while he thrust up. They cummed quickly before they to fell asleep. Tigtpussy had recovered now. She had to admit, she loved fucking she cats. She walked to seedpaw and mounted her. She thrust quickly and their pussys squelched, making them moan. Seedpaw thrust up in time to meet tightpussys thrusts. They kept going for a while, cumming many times. Then tightpussy got off. They both lay together, shoving their tails into eachother pussys and pumping hard. Then they cleaned eachother.


	11. random

**Family issues sorry! I haven't really had time to write soooo here's a random chapter from another story of mine that I deleted. Random characters, not exactly in the story but I might touch it up later so it blends in. Here ya go! **

YarrowPaw lifted her head to look around the apprentice den and narrowed her eyes as she saw FoxPaw and StreamPaw cuddling together. Hmph, she was far better at sex than her! She padded out of the den quietly, makin sure not to wake anyone. DarkCloud sat guard, but she managed to slip out of a tunnel she had found a couple sunrises ago undetected. She began running, until she was out of RiverClan territory and into the twoleg area. She saw two tom's waiting by a fence, and padded forward sexily, making a show of her core with her tail straight in the air. She had met these two kitty-pets a couple times before, and they decided to meet up every moon, though she was starting to come every night. She was 9 moons, and her little time in apprentiship she had lost her virginity. "Hello Roma, Rock." She purred. "Hey sexy," The grey, musculair one, known as Rock, purred. Roma was a brown tabby tom, and he was quite shy until they got into it. But Rock was exelent at mating, and always flirty. She knew the drill. She had to do them a favor before she got one. Rock rolled over and yarrow paded forward. Leaning forward, she flicked his sheathe with her tongue. He hissed, wanting her to go faster. She tookit slow and flicked his sheathe a couple more times, drawing out the tip. She then began sucking on the tip, a moan escaping his jaws. She sucked harder, then began nibbling on it. His huge cock came out and she began deep-throating it. Biting down and moaning, YarrowPaw caused Rock to cum. It was a huge amount, but she swallowed before letting his cock go and cleaning it. YarrowPaw then got up and put her rump in the air, rosy core exposed. She wasn't wet yet though, rock knew he had to work. "No, lay on your back" rock growled. Usually he sucked her pussy after, but it was fine and she obeyed. Rock purred. "Let's do it like humans tonight. " then he stood over Yarrowpaw, sliding his cock accross her pussy. She moaned, "get the hell in me!" He put the tip of hiscock in her pussy, then slid it out again. Yarrow hissed. Suddenly he plunged into her pussy hard, making her yowl in pain. Then he brought it out fully. Rock plunged in again. This time there was no pauses. He thrust in and out very quickly, his muscles tightened as he went hard. He pumped faster and Yarrow moaned, her walls tightening around his cock. Suddenly hit the spot, and yarrow began moaning sexily "Oooooooh rock! Your cock Is so huge and it fills me up just right! Cum! Give me your kits! " he didn't have to be told twice. He hit it a couple more times, then cummed long and hard. Yarrow cummed to, and it was so much that both their juices poured out of her pussy. But rock pushed most in. It probably made her pregnant but she wasn't worried at the moment. They both yowled out a wonderful orgasm before YarrowPaw fell in exhaustion. Her core was still exposed and rock flicked her folds before plunging his tongue into her pussy and licking her walls. She moaned as he flicked her walls and her juices poured out as he tongue fucked her. He cleaned her up which made her moan even more. Dawn was coming and yarrow got up. "Sorry but I gotta go. I'll fuck you later Roma" she winked before padding away. She heard moans from Roma and turned to look back. Rock was fucking Roma hard in his ass and she moaned, sliding her tail into her pussy and thrusting it in and out. She made herself cum quite easily and tasted herself before going back to camp. No one would notice she had just been fucked unless they wanted to fuck her themselves and saw her stretched pussy. She quickly Cought a mouse before padding back into camp.


	12. a new cat

**thanks to that one guest that gave all the cats! And for sex slaves I was already thinking that lol. You didn't put warrior names so I'm gonna make and warrios and some loners that join or something. And if you asked for your character to join a bit ago and I haven't yet tell me please. Oh and I've stopped accepting cats but if you have a really big plot twister with your character then PM me. OOOOOOOH WAIT, I'm having a gathering soon so i need other clan cats... but not llots of maters.**

tigtpussy paded through the forest, scenting the air for prey. Huntress, a rogue who had heard of this clan, Was watching from a tree. She heard that tightpussy was the best at doing she-cats, mmmm even her name turned her on.

As she walked past her tree, Huntress leapt on top of her. She started thrusting hard into the she cat but was thrown off. She expected to be attacked but tigtpussy rolled her onto her back and gently traced her claw down Huntress's belly till she got to her pussy. She traced around her folds, drawing a moan from the loner. "Ah, finally another shecat who loves lezbian sex..." huntress mewed sexily.

Tightpussy put her claw in her pussy slightly, tracing her walls as she moaned louder. Tigtpussy suddenly shoved her paw in, making the loner yowl as she was filled, getting tightpussy paw and pussy wet. She licked off huntresss juices and lay beside the sexy shecat. She Pput a claw in her own pussy and played with herself, moaning "Oooh oh! OOOH! YES! " she was now thrusting her tail in, and Huntress was shoving her own tail inside of tigtpussy, going in so far her tail disapeared as tigtpussy fucked herself and yowled loudly.

She kept climaxing and Huntress couldn't wait any longer. She ripped the tails out of tigtpussy and shoved her muzzle inside the shecat, lapping up every bit of cum as tigtpussy writhed in pleasure. She came up for a breather and licked the cum off. "Mmm, best cum ever" tigtpussy was panting, "get back in" "hmph fie-" Huntress was cut off as tigtpussy bowled her over then shoved her pussy on Huntress's face, making her muzzle enter her again. She started thrusting as the loner lapped at her, the thick muzzle streching her a bit as she yowled her head off.

Tigtpussy finally got off and wiggled her hips. "Your lucky, I always like being on top" Huntress walked toward her and breathed on the shecats pussy, making her shiver and cum, which Huntress happily licked up. "How about human style?" Tigtpussy immediately slid under the shecat, full of lust. Huntress wanted her to beg, but she was turned on more then ever, and could hardly wait. Tigtpussy was getting impatient. Suddenly Huntress yowled loudly, looking down to find tigtpussys tail inside her as the shecat thrust up. The two shecats put their tails in the others ass as far as it would go and thrust.

As they did this, Huntress lay on tightpussy and they thrust harder then ever in their life. Their pussys made smacking noises as they met, wet and turned on.

Huntress climaxed into tigtpussy, her juices going in tigtpussy and the ground "OH TIGHTPUSSY! THIS IS BETTER THAN WITH TOMS! OH UH MM TIGTPUSSY EVEN YOUR NAME TURNS ME ON YOU LITTLE SEXY BITCH"

Tigtpussy cummed to then rolled over to be on the top. She rubbed their pussys together as well as slammed them together, grinding as close as they could together. They cummed many more times before tigtpussy rolled off, still exposing her pussy. "How about cleaning me up?" Huntress came over, panting.

She slowly licked around her core, but didn't touch it. After a bit she flicked her folds then shoved her tongue in, her panting causing tigtpussy more pleasure. She pulled out far to soon.

"My turn" she sat back, her legs spart. She was acting cool, but tigtpussy could see Iit was probably the sexy loners best session. She padded forward then pushed her back so she was laying on her back. She carefully took a nipple in her muzzle and sucked passionatly, making the shecat moan. She have all the tits a couple seconds before trailing her tongue down the loners belly slowly.

She gasped as tigtpussy reached her folds, licking them hard. The shecat cummed and it was immediately cleaned. Huntress was now moaning loudly. Tigtpussy drew back and began massaging the shecats pussy, making her moan louder and cum.

Tigtpussy cleaned up the cum then lay beside the shecat. "You know. ." Tigtpussy mewed, tracing her claw lightly on Huntress belly, "I have a clan and were all about sex. .. you should join. "


	13. discovering pleasure

**FUCK YEA finally got back into my account. Sorry it took so long, but here's a long one for ya. Also I need normal cats for the gathering no more lemonclan. **

Nightkit lay in the nursery, looking around. she was six Moons today, but her mother rubycry, said things were different now. She was a bit unsure, but was still exited. "All cats old enough to fuck gather beneath high rock." Nightkit looked at her mother confused "what's fuck? "

Rubycry was the loudest at sex, and very horny. She smiled, "you'll see..." nightkit aassumed it was good and strutted out of the nursery. She sat in the front and waited as the others gathered. Darkpelt paded up to her, smirking.

"Hey hot pussy." He went behind her and licked her virgin core. She gasped. A tingle of pleasure went through her but It felt wrong. He jumped up onto high rock were the other gods were.

Everyone was settled and LemonCock continued. "Today, NightKit has reached six moons. Until you become a warrior, you will be known as NightPaw. Your mentor will be Darkpelt. "

Darkpelt jumped down to meet his apprentice. "I have made a new custom. When an apprentice is made, them and their mentor much suck eachothers dick or pussy" LemonCock announced.

Most of the clan had ajusted, and were waiting. Darkpelt suddenly rolled his apprentice onto her back. He dived foward, his muzzle going into her tight pussy. She started yowling, her juices spilling everywhere. Rubycry smiled. What a yowler, following in momas pawsteps.

Nightpaw writhed around, her walls tightning around Darkpelts tongue as he lapped roughly at her. She grabbed his head, banging his muzzle into her hard, schreeching.

Darkpelt was dosed in her wetness again and slirped it up quickly, getting it all before pulling out. He licked his muzzle then lay his penis on her face. "Suck it." He growled. She took it in her mouth, gagging a bit as the huge thing was shoved down her throat.

She began sucking though, nibbling on the length as he thrust hard into her mouth. She swirled it and deep throated, making him moan. His dick suddenly throbbed and she chocked as a sticky white liquid slithered down her throat.

He pulled out and looked at her pussy, wanting to fuck her. He lowered His dick toward her pussy but rubycry pushed him. "Not yet you fucking idiot!" She paused, sitting down and exposing her pussy. "But. ..I need a good fuck. "

He smirked and bowled her over, laying on her but not letting his cock go in. He rubbed up and down, making Rubycry moan quietly. He reached down to grab one of Rubycrys tits and sucked, making her moan a bit louder. He then instantly ground his dick in, pumping right away. Rubycry let out a huge cry of pain, but it died down quickly as he thrust hard. Everyone watched, most jacking off. Rubycry shrieked loud, this time in pleasure. Pinepaws dick got hard. Wow, they could probably be heard from the riverclan border.

Smokefur wasn't going to let darkpelt get fucked by someone else, he raced forward and shoved his erect stick in Darkpelts ass. Darkpelt was already moaning as Rubycrys tigh tpussy walls closed around his dick, but as smokefurs stick stick slammed into him, he was skrieching. " Oooooooh smokefur...I love you! " he yowled loudly, slamming harder into Rubycry.

Darkpelts barbs scraped up and down in Rubycrys vagina, givinh her pleasurable pain. Smokefur was thrusting hard as he could into, what everyone thought was, his mate. His huge dick was throbbing inside Darkpelt before blowing a huge load. Darkpelt yowled loudly and thrust even harder into rubycry, cumming.

Rubycry yowled her loudest and came. Smokefur pulled out of Darkpelt and pulled him off Rubycry. They began sucking eachothers dicks and Rubycry glared.

Just then tigtpussy and huntress apeared. "See that she cat? She's only straight. If you can get her to like lezbian sex you can join" huntress nodded and leaped forward. Rubycry was getting up but huntress knocked her over. "Who the hell are you? " she hissed.

"Someone who's gonna give you the best fucking ever" she cackled. She imediatly shoved her muzzle inside the she-cat. "Bet that feels better than a dick" Rubycry couldn't stop the loud moans. Huntress rubbed her tongue up and down her walls hard. She slirped up the wetness then pulled her muzzle out. She got on top of her and made their pussys brush ever so slightly. Rubycry moaned quietly. Huntress lay on her, but lifted her ass so their pussys wouldn't yet touch. Her tail slithered forward and circled her folds, then went in slowly. She slid her whole tail before pulling out quickly and dlamming her tail in fast. As she pumped her tail in, she also thrust hard at her pussy, making squelching noises.

They both moaned their loudest as they pumped and soon cummed. They pumped their hardest the last couple times before huntress rolled off.

...

Darkpelt padded through the forest with nightpaw beside him. He looked at her and suddenly tackled her. He held her ass up as he shoved in. She yelped in pain as he tore her up. Things didn't get better, he just went harder and faster, tears streaming down her face.

Her walls tightend around his dick and made him yowl louder. Involuntarily her juices poured out, soaking the twos underbellys.

"Come on slut, you like my cock tearing up your tight little pussy don't ya?" He said inbetween grunts.

She nodded but felt like dying.

He finally cummed and got off. She sighed in reflief as he passed her and headed to camp. She felt confused. When her mother did it, she was in deep pleasure. She looked down at her pussy and csutiously touched it. A shiver of pleasure went though her.

She reached down and put a claw in, instantly drawing a soft moan f from herself. She put her tail in a bit but was interupted by a rustling. She looked at a bush, "come out!" There was a moment of silence but then s black apprentice apeared.

He was Crowpaw from Windclan. She glared, "what are you doing here? " he looked at his paws, "im sorry...I just saw you touching yourself and..." he showed his erect cock.

She looked at it uncomfortably before staring at her paws. "...uh I heard sex was fun but my mentor just hurt me so I'm sorry. ..I can't mate with you. .. and where in different clans! " she suddenly exclaimed. "Well no one has to know. . And it doesn't hurt if you go slow..."

She seemed to be thinking for a second but finally sighed. "Fine. But be gentLe" she got into a hunting crouch and raised her tail. He gasped but walked foward. He jumped up and took s minute to find the hole before pushing in.

"So tigt!" He gasped, trying to slide through. Nightpaw clenched her teeth. The pain was nowhere near her mentors but iy still hurt.

He wraped his legs around her and stuck his dick farther in before sliding out. It deeply pleasured him making him moan and pick up the pace.

Nightpaw got into it and let out soft moans. This was the right way. Her moans grew louder as his stick traveled deeper. "Oooh...faster!" She cried out. She was moaning loudly and crowpaw took this as she was ready.

He startef going his best, shaking the she cat by his sudden swift pace. He put all he had into it, slamming deeply into her while his pace was fast.

Nightpaw grunted from the force but only yowled louder as her walls were torn by his dick that was hardening. Nightpaw had cummed once already but they were both almost to their biggest load.

Crowpaws dick throbbed as he threw his head back and yowled his loudest, thick semen pouring into her vagina. Nightpaw cummed also, her liquids pouring everywhere. They both colapsed, tired.

"Thanks for calming my dick" crowpaw smirked before getting up and lowering his muzzle to her soaked vagina. He wasn't an expert on pleasure, so he just shoved his tongue in and rubbed around.

Again she writhed around and moaned loudly before her juices came again. They were interupted by a yowl "crowpaw, where are you! ?"

He got up and raced away, only turning to wisper "bye" she sighed. Typical tom. Well better clean up this mess. She began licking her wet pussy and moaning, slipping her tongue in every now and then. After cleaning up she made her way back to camp.

I should see if I can get any other toms to fuck this...


	14. true lovetrue fuck

**Sorry imma still a bit rusty but here's a chapter on true love... and true fuck XD anyway gatherings in a couple chapters I NEED CHARACTERS**

Mistyfur padded through the forest with silverstripe. She loved her mate and decided she wanted kits. She lowered herself into a hunting crouch and waited.

Silverstripe got on and licked her ear, "I love you. I swear ill be careful" his cock said another thing, throbbing with pleasure.

He ignored his cock and slid in slowly, earning a hiss from his mate as he broke through her hymen. He slowly slid in a bit farther before sliding out, his barbs earning a small yelp.

"It'll get better I swear" he mewed before picking up the pace. Mistyfur felt the pain fade away, and grunted as it was replaced with pleasure. "Deeper" she moaned in a way that turned him on.

He went faster, his ass going up and down as he grabbed her legs and scraped his way in,; then made her feel his barbs as he came out. She was tight! He moaned as his cock was squeezed by her walls, bucking farther in with greater speed. He felt her gasping as he started getting fast, and knew she would cum soon. He pulled all the wayout, then put his dicks tip in before d lamming Iin hard, going the deepest. His cock ground deeper still as he humped, them both yowling loudly.

"Yout cock. ..mm..fits me..cum" she gasped out as he went deeper. She yowled her loudest as she felt his cock rip through to her sweet spot, letting her juices soak them.

"Your my slut! Take my cum! " he yowled, thrusting his hardest the last couple t imes before his cock throbbed and he let the white river flow.

She felt herself being filled up and smirked "we need to do this more" before she fell over in exaustion. Silerstripe fell on top. He finally pulled out and was aroused by her pussys scent.

He sniffed at it, drawing a soft moan from his mate. He lapped it enjoying the taste. As his tongue explored the juice and made a trip in, Mistyfurs moans only grew louder.

She bucked up to make his tongue go deeper, cumming very quickly. He licked that up to before they rose. They padded back to camp silently, not needing words.

**seems I'm llosing my touch... well anyway all my friends Your characters will come next chapter.**


	15. thunderclanner?

**sorry it took so long to update, I've also been working on leafstars story. I know I said no more LCers buuuut my friends asked and I must obey XD **

Lemoncock sighed, how could he bring his clan to the gathering with some of them willing to expose them? The other clans would go against them.

He dropped from his perch on the high rock and called to his mate."wanna fuck again so soon? " she smirked. "You know it, but first we need to talk." He sat down, and sighed. "The gathering is tonight-" "SHIT!" She yowled, shaking her head.

"I know. We got to make sure we only bring ones we can trust." Tightpussy nodded, "darkpelt, smokefur, sunclaw, Pinepaw, Applebloom, and Leafsong? " Lemoncock nodded. "Now, how about we...prepare...?"

Lemoncock smirked, "meet you in the forest, I have to tell the others." She nodded, trotting out of camp to find a good spot. LemonCock walled over to smokefur and darkpelt, who were playing with eachothers cocks. "Gatherings tonight, can you two round up sunclaw pinepaw applebloom and Leafsong, I gotta go fuck my bitch. "

"Sure, but we wanna join you two after." Smokefur said. "Sure, just follow the scent of cum!" LemonCock laughed before racing off.

"I'll get Leafsong and sunclaw, you get pinepaw and Applebloom. " mewed Darkpelt. Smokefur nodded and they set off after exanging dick licks.

...

Tightpussy smirked as she waited for her leader. Suddenly she was knocked over, and something was working hungrily at her dteaming pussy. She moaned loudly, cum flowing from her.

"Oh master! Deeper!" She yowled, bucking up. The tongue of her lover explored deeper into her, making her squirm. "LEMONCOCK OOOOH OH! Get your cock in now! " she yowled inbetween moans.

"Nnng!" This cock was bigger than LemonCocks, hell! Bigger than sunclaw! He went deep in, making her screech in pain, "OH STARCLAN YOUR HUGE! " the feline came out before thrusting back in, his barbs scraping her, "and-oooh-your name doesn't lie-nng!" Her walls were tightning around his cock as he got deeper.

"Faster!" Tigtpussy yowled, bucking up to meet his pulsing dick. He obeyed, positioning himself better before dlamming in and launching his dick into her tight hole, thrusting hard and grunting. Damn its hard to move my big cock inside her tight pussy.

He yowled with her, his cock trembling with cum build up. "NNG HARDER I'M SO CLOSE! " Tigtpussy was to aroused to pump and instead writhed Around, clawinh the grass. The tom pumped his hardest, now yowling to starclan as he to felt close.

"CUM CUM WITH ME I WANT YOUR KITS OOOH SO BIG! I'M YOUR BITCH, TAME ME!" He hit her sweet spot, them belly to belly as his whole length was inside her. Tigtpussy grabbed his ass and pushed them closer together, just before he realesed his seed into her and her juices soaked them.

The cat rolled off her, panting, "wow your good" tigtpussy looked over and now that she wasn't sex drunk realized it was blackstar, leader of ThunderClan.

"Blackstar!?" He smirked, "see ya at the gathering" before disapearing.


	16. oh noes

**sorry it took so llong..again...anyway I wanna change something but I think kiit's a bit to are only taught to be great fuckers but can't actually mate until warriorship. Eh I'll figure something out. Anyway, gathering time**

"Okay lets go!" Lemoncock said, leading the cats he was taking to the gathering. Tightpussy and leafsong were behind him, with a grumpy darkpelt. Smokefur had to stay and make sure the others wouldn't tell other clans of their sex code while lemon cock and tigtpussy were gone.

Since they only had one apprentice, nightpaw, whom had told LC (LemonCock) she loved mating, took his place. She happily bounded beside pinepaw, well more of in front so he could study her pussy. She would occasionly flick his dick with her tail to tease him.

When they got close to the island but still out of earshot, lemoncock turned to the group. "Listen up. When we get there don't be flirty and don't fuck while were there. If you think anyone here is worth recruiting don't tell them about us. Just tell them to talk to me or tightpussy. "

"That's another thing. Don't call me and lemoncock by our names. I'm Lillypad and he's lemonstar." Tigtpussy said. They all nodded before heading toward the fallen tree.

Nightpaw didn't see what the big deal was, but nevertheless listened. She stopped playing with PinePaw and looked at the tree.

Lemonvock and tigtpussy went first then sunclaw following Applebloom, getting pretty close to her pussy. Darkpelt follwed after. Then came Nightpaw. She went accross carefully it being her first time. Pinepaw follwed nuging her along. He put his muzzle to her pussy and pushed. A bit of her juices came out and he livked them up making her squeal in pleasure.

She quickly walked forward only stumbling twice. "Remembering what lemoncock said." She mewed after everyone was off. "I know but it was tempting. I gotta do something with..this." pinepaw showed her his erect dick.

She looked at it and smirked, "we can do it after the gathering on the island, okay? " pinepaw smiled and left her to talk to other cats.

She looked around and smiled as she saw Crowpaw. She was about to bound up to him when he started walking toward her.

"Hey, um. We didn't exchange names did we?" He asked suddenly feeling awkward. "Oh im Nightpaw." She said. "I'm crowpaw. Hey what was up with that tabby...it seemed like he was making you uncomfortable. .."

"Oh PinePaw? Nah he's just... let's say I'm one of the few cats he hasn't fucked. " crowpaw looked at his paws then back at her. He leaned in so only she could hear, "it was pretty fun...when we ya know... did it. Do you mind if we do it again...?"

She looked around, "here? There's so many cats! I-I don't think so...we shouldn't have done it in the first place. .."she said, even though she knew she wanted to.

"Please? Your my first and I... I've been having dreams of fucking you. My sister says I moan Your name in my sleep. Just one more time. "

Nightpaw nodded, "okay. And I've been waking up wet since we did it to..." "okay. How about once the gathering starts we sneak off?" Nightpaw nodded.

She left him to go talk to other cats, it would be suspicious if she only stayed with him.

...

Tigtpussy sat beneath highrock, waiting for the gathering to start. ThunderClan had just arraved and Blackstar paded up to her. "Hey tigtpussy"

He smirked. "What do you want? " she said in a hiss. "Calm down. I could expose you all right now. I won't thoughIif you do me a favor. "

Tigtpussy just remained silent. "If you fuck me after the gathering and whenever i ask I won't tell." "Fuck you bastard! You killed my mother and just fucked me yesterday! "

"Fine have it your way..." he leapt up with the leaders and waited. Then Bluestar leader of Windclan yowled for the gathering to begin.

"We have a new ,apprentice meadowpaw." Bluestar announced. All the leaders announced normal stuff until Blackstars turn. "We have a new warrior, coalfoot. Also, I found out not to great of news..."

Tigtpussy looked up in shock, would he reveal them! ?

**dun dun dun cliffhanger! Sorry this chapter doesn't have pLemons I just wanted to get it out. I will however have MANY in the next chapter. Lol announced normal stuff' yea I got lazy. **


	17. gathering fun

Blackstar glanced down at her with a smirk. She paused fot a moment then mouthed, "I will" he turned hisd attention back to the cats. "Tigerstripe went mising yesterday and we found his body mauled by a fox."

Some cats bowed their heads in respect. Tigtpussy sighed in relief. When I fuck him tonight I'll bite off his dick.

...

Bluestar had just announced that the gathering was begining and crowpaw and nightpaw were nightpaw were heading out.

They got as far as they could from the gathering. "I dont think they will hear us here. " nightpaw mewed. "Probably. But still, " he gave her a ball of moss and took another.

"When you feel like your gonna yowl to loud bite down on it." He explained. They put the moss in there mouths and crowpaw got behind her.

He had some older warriors explain how to pleasure a shecat and decided to try a couple moved. He used a claw to circle around her folds, making her shudder. He then let his claw go in and rubbed around. She moaned as some of her juices came out.

He took his claw out and drew his tongue slowly across her wet folds cleaning some up. "Oh crow paw, how did you become such a master? I'm so wet and you haven't even fucked me."

"I haven't even got to the best part." He drew his tongue across again and again. Finally he stoped to let his tongue slide in. She gasped as it explored her going slowly. He then bobbed his head to rub the sand paper tongue against her walls. He pushed his muzzle in and lapped away.

" crowpaw! Ahhh!" She moaned as her clear cum soaked his muzzle. He lapped it up then pulled out to breathe. He let his tongue start from her belly and go up to cover her whole pussy. She moaned "get in me please..."

He rose up and rubbed his dick against her entrance. It was already hard and pulsing from her moans and just the thought of fucking her.

He slid in slowly then out even slower. Nightpaw hissrd into the moss ball. He shoved in hard then pulled fully out. His pace quickened as he thrust in and out quickly

They both panted as he got faster and faster. She was leaning back so he could get deeper into her tight pussy. She was moaning loudly like her mother, good thing the moss was there.

Crowpaws dick felt full to the max as it trembled with her walls squeezing it. He pumped harder than before and knew he hit her spot as she yowled her loudest into the moss.

The both threw there heads back in an orgasm. Clear liquids dripped from her pussy and onto the ground as his cock trembled, releasing thick white cum into her.

They were gasping for breathe as he slid off. "Wow that was...amazing" nightpaw said. "Looked like it." She looked back to see PinePaw glaring at them.

"Oh...hey PinePaw. .." "don't hey me. We were supposed to be fucking but instead I find you with a cat from a different clan!"

"Well its better than her getting your tiny dick. " crowpaw growled. Pinepaw leapt forward, claws outstretched.

**no another cliffhanger! Well at least there was a Lemon. More CUMMING soon lol**


End file.
